


Drowning Seductively

by firejiya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, College Student Eren Yeager, Eren has helpful friends, Eren is really horny in this, Fluff, Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager Friendship, Lifeguard!Levi, M/M, Making Out, Minor Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firejiya/pseuds/firejiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren prides himself on being a great swimmer. Maybe he isn’t competitive, but he sure is dedicated. He manages to make time in his busy college life to spend one hour everyday at the gym swimming laps. But then one day, a new, extremely hot lifeguard starts working at the pool, and Eren starts spending less time swimming and more time figuring out how to get into said lifeguard’s pants.</p>
<p>Alternatively, Eren tries really hard to get laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning Seductively

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have come up with this while watching "Free!" Also, for reference, Eren is 21 and Levi is 29 in this. There are also Levi/Hanji and Jean/Eren friendship moments because brotp anyone?

Eren had never been more eager to get to the pool, strip down, and swim laps until he could no longer think. Today had been an absolutely bizarre day.

It started off when Eren awoke to suspicious breathing and moaning coming from his roommate Armin’s room. When Eren busted through the door to see what was going on, he found Jean and Marco screwing, apparently unaware of Armin cowering in a corner of his own bedroom, unable to get out without catching the pair’s attention.

After consoling a very scarred-for-life Armin, Eren made his way to class late, only to find that his math professor decided to give the class a “surprise exam.” Eren was actually, shockingly, quite good at math. But he had absolutely zero talent for anticipating surprises, and he probably failed that test.

After two horrifying experiences, he looked forward to meeting up with Mikasa for lunch. But because of some dumb parade, the streets with the best places to eat were blocked off. Eren ended up having to walk a mile to get food, and Mikasa couldn’t make it.

Now, Eren loved being spontaneous and having every day be a little different than the others. But when everything was unpredictable, the daily routine of unwinding at the pool was so absolutely necessary.

So, by the time Eren got to the gym, he practically itched with the need to swim. Unfortunately, this day decided to be contrary in every way, and Eren was met with a mob of people when he entered the pool.

The pool generally had fewer swimmers in the late afternoon early evening time, so the huge crowd chattering excitedly was quite a surprise.

"Stupid people are blocking my way" Eren muttered to himself. He pushed his way through the crowd to get to the locker rooms, but when he finally got to the front and saw what everyone was looking at, he stopped in his tracks.

Fuck.

_Fuck._

Apparently, the crowd was gathered around to see the new lifeguard. But this man was no ordinary lifeguard. He was a god. A short god. His muscles looked like they were chiseled out of the highest quality marble in the world. His swimming trunks wrapped sinfully around his firmly sculpted ass. But then Eren’s roving eyes finally made their way up to this guy’s face, and _jesus christ_. The guy should have been a model, not some random lifeguard. His face was all striking features, cheekbones cut from fucking diamonds, smoky silver eyes, and a jet black undercut falling in perfect contrast to his pale skin.

Eren had known he was gay ever since he first saw Channing Tatum in the movie “She’s the Man.” But he hadn’t realized it was possible to be _this_ gay for somebody upon first sighting.

The pool manager, Hanji, was busy trying to get the crowd to shut up so she could introduce the new lifeguard.

“Alright everybody, we are pleased to announce that Levi here will be joining Petra as a full-time lifeguard. We figured since our pool has more and more swimmers coming here everyday, we should double the protection for you guys!”

Hanji then went on to explain some new rules and regulations, but Eren wasn’t really paying attention anymore because this Levi dude had started stretching, and damn if it wasn’t a heavenly sight. His muscles rippled in delightful ways and Eren kinda just wanted to dip him in Nutella and lick it off every inch of him.

Okay, okay. This had to stop now. The last thing Eren needed was for Eren junior to make an appearance at a public swimming pool. Without worrying about putting his stuff in the locker room, he took off his t-shirt and jumped into the pool haphazardly. Cold water was always the best remedy for curing almost-boners.

Levi now sat lazily in his lifeguard chair, reading a magazine and looking like he was above everyone else. Well technically, he _was_ above everyone else because that lifeguard chair was pretty tall but-

_‘Focus!’ Eren told himself internally. ‘You’re here to swim and relax, not to think about gorgeous, sexy, ripped lifeguards who could potentially be the best lay of your life…’_

Eren groaned and pulled at his hair with his fingers, frustrated at how difficult this whole situation proved to be. So much for calming down.

******

“Yo, you want something to drink?” Eren asked Jean, who was sprawled across his couch later that same day.

“Oh, sure. Gimme a Pepsi.”

Eren grabbed a Pepsi for Jean and Coke for himself (he never understood how anyone could choose Pepsi over Coke) and made his way over to the couch.

Jean and Eren had been enemies all throughout elementary school and middle school, until one special day in high school when Jean said something stupid, Eren started punching him, and all of the sudden they were making out without even realizing it. They dated casually for a while after that, but both decided they weren’t exactly romantically compatible, and they remained close friends ever since.

It was out of this friendship that their daily tradition developed. Every evening, they would go to one of their dorms and just chill together. Most days, they played League of Legends, but other days they ranted and gave each other advice. Today was one of those other days.

“So what, there’s a hot lifeguard? Why is this such a big deal?” Jean asked, turning towards Eren.

“It’s a big deal because he’s so hot that I can’t do anything but think about how hot he is! I swam for like, 30 seconds today.”

“Okay, well you’re hot too.” Jean waggled his eyebrows stupidly.

Eren just rolled his eyes. “Thanks Jean, but how does that change anything?”

“Easy. Instead of moping around and shit, you actually make moves on him. Get laid once, get him out of your system, and you’re good to go.”

“Well, that seems like a good idea, but am I actually smooth enough to successfully make moves on him? This guy looks like he takes no shit from anybody.”

“Eren, I hated your guts, and you still got to fuck this ass in every imaginable position. You can definitely get with this guy.”

Eren grinned. “You know, for a horse, you give pretty good advice.”

“Yeah, fuck you too.” Jean said as he downed his Pepsi.

******

The next day, Eren went back to the pool, ready with a plan. He would fuck the lifeguard or die trying. Okay, so maybe it wasn’t that extreme, but he would still try. Levi was the only lifeguard on duty today. Perfect.

Today’s plan: Make physical contact.

Eren got his stuff situated in the locker room, and then he dived into the lane closest to Levi and began swimming smoothly. After about 10 minutes of this, he was ready to get going.

He took a brief pause to observe his target’s location. Levi was standing by the wall, rubbing sunscreen all over his body. Shit. That was hot. Eren had never wanted to be sunscreen more in his entire life.

Wait a minute.. this was an indoor pool. Why did he need sunscreen in an indoor pool?! He was doing it on purpose, that bastard. Sure enough, after capping the bottle of sunscreen, Levi looked over his shoulder and smirked.

Oh, that was it. Eren would show him. Without a second wasted, Eren began to splash. He ducked his head under the water and bobbed it back up, gasping for air as if he were drowning. Flailing as gracefully as possible, he yelled out a small “Help!”

This plan would have to work. Levi would have no choice but to jump in the water and save him. And while Levi held him in his arms, an instant connection would form.

But Eren wasn’t so sure as he looked around and none of the other swimmers seemed to care that he was possibly drowning. Was it really that obvious that he was faking it?

The answer came to him shortly.

“Oi, splashy. I know you can swim perfectly so cut the shit and start swimming again.” Levi hollered. It occurred to Eren that this was the first time he’d heard the lifeguard speak, and his voice was as refined as his language was crass.

Eren stopped splashing, substantially embarrassed. But that didn’t stop him from yelling back. “Okay, so maybe I can swim. But a good lifeguard saves somebody regardless!”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Levi said as he walked over to his chair, picking up a magazine and not sparing Eren another glance.

After grandly failing today’s plan, Eren resumed swimming, brow furrowed in annoyance.

******

“Jeannnnn” Eren whined as he opened a bottle of beer. They were back in Eren’s dorm after his daytime failure, and Armin sat in a corner of the room, glaring at them as he tried to study.

“Dude, why did you ever think a dumb plan like that would work?” Jean asked the brunet incredulously.

“I thought if I drowned and he saved me, we’d fall in love or something. Why didn’t you help me think of a better plan before I made a fool out of myself?”

“Okay, c’mon. I told you I’d help you make a plan yesterday, but you insisted on doing it yourself, so I took Marco out on a date. This is all on you, buddy.”

“But help me out now at least! Is it even worth it to try anymore? Levi probably thinks I’m just a stupid brat.”

“Well, how about tomorrow, instead of lying and faking something to get his attention, try to seem sincere. That’ll make him think you have a good character.” Jean reasoned.

Eren was nonplussed. “Jean, I’m trying to get laid here. How the fuck would having good character help me with that?”

“Wow. Since when are you that shallow? This is the kid who brings home baby birds with broken wings to heal them and goes to homeless shelters to sing with families, talking about how good character isn’t important?”

Eren scowled. “You’d be acting shallow too if you saw how he looks.”

Armin apparently could no longer resist joining the grand adventure that was ‘Eren Gets Laid.’

“Eren, how did you hope today would turn out? Were you trying to go all the way?” Armin asked, leaning forward slightly to engage in the discussion.

“Nah, I just wanted to make physical contact today.” Eren replied very casually, as if he were discussing the weather.

“Okay, well how about tomorrow, you swim well like you usually do, and then ask Levi if he has tips for you to improve your form. And then he’ll probably have to touch you while showing you how to position your arms and body. And then you can take it from there!”

Eren instantly perked up. “Armin, that’s actually a great idea!”

Armin smiled proudly while Eren bounded over to ruffle his hair up affectionately.

“Well, I guess you guys didn’t need me, but thanks for the free beer.”

Jean just liked to ruin moments.

******

Eren had been swimming his favorite strokes for 20 minutes, with clean, crisp movements. While this was the longest he’d been able to swim with focus since Levi started working here, he still wouldn’t be able to concentrate completely until he had attained Levi once and for all. Now seemed as good a time as any to put his new plan into action.

After emerging swiftly from the pool, Eren strolled over to Levi’s chair and waited for the man’s attention.

After a few moments, Levi looked down from his magazine at Eren.

“Oh, it’s you. What do you need?”

_'I can think of plenty of things I need. Like your pretty lips wrapped around my cock or you fucking me against the wall until I’m screaming your name.'_   Eren cleared his throat loudly to shoo those thoughts out of his head.

“Since we both know I can swim without drowning, I was wondering if you had any tips for me to improve my form.”

Levi thought for a moment. “Use more leg power when you’re doing the butterfly stroke. And extend your arms as far forward as possible when you’re doing freestyle.”

Eren hadn’t been expecting legitimate advice. This guy was helpful, which only made him more attractive.

“Thanks! Anything else? What about, the way my body is positioned?” Eren was fishing here, but he needed Armin’s plan to work out. Levi _had_ to touch him today.

“I don’t know, kid. I haven’t watched you swim enough to tell you much more.” Levi said, picking up his magazine again. Eren realized pushing it wasn't going to help, and he'd probably have to leave this for today.

“Okay, well I guess I’ll head off then. I’ll use your tips when I come in tomorrow.” Eren said finally, waiting for Levi’s nod of acknowledgement before walking off to the locker rooms, looking quite defeated.

Once Eren disappeared into the locker rooms, Levi muttered under his breath, “You asked about positions, huh? Kid, you have no idea how many positions I’d like to put your body into.”

Unfortunately, a certain four-eyed pool manager heard this comment and had a lot to say about it.

“So you do want to fuck Eren!! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!” Hanji yelled, none too quietly.

“Shut up shitty glasses, we’re in public.” Levi hissed.

“Okay, well that cutie is so obviously into you. Why do you keep crushing his hopes? Is he not hot enough for your highness?”

Levi scoffed. “Are you kidding? He’s so fucking hot, I’ve wanted to have him since Day 1.”

“Then what are you waiting for? Go have hot butt sex and make rainbow babies! I promise I won’t watch you guys while you’re at it.” Hanji might have been drooling at this point; it was hard to tell.

“Ugh, you’re disgusting." Why was Levi confiding in Hanji again? "I’m waiting to see how hard he tries before coming clean and telling me straight up what he really wants. But I’m not sure how much longer I’ll be able to resist.”

Hanji peered at him thoughtfully, entering research mode. “Well, you’re usually the predatory hunter type who flirts and seduces relentlessly. It’s weird to see you so passive.”

Levi groaned. "It's weird that you pay so much attention to how I get sex."

"Your sex life is my main source of entertainment!" Hanji offered no other explanation to this which was really creepy and Levi found himself questioning, not for the the first time, why he was friends with her. He decided to explain his thoughts to her anyway because, who was he kidding, she was his best friend.

“He is really persistent. It’s fun to watch him keep trying even after I act like I don’t give a shit.” Levi looked very ready to resume reading his magazine by now, and Hanji seemed to sense this.

“Well then, all I have to say is, I wouldn’t wait too long. Eren has been a regular here for a while, and some of the other swimmers are very interested in him. He’s probably just clueless about it. But don’t worry, I’ll help you out, free of cost!” With that, she skipped away, not waiting to hear Levi yell about how he didn’t need her help in getting laid.

******

This time around, Krista and Marco joined Eren, Jean, and Armin to brainstorm a new plan for ‘Eren Gets Laid.’

“It hasn’t actually been that long since you last got laid, right Eren?” Marco asked.

“No, only a few weeks. I think this Levi guy is just really hard to get. Even Armin the genius couldn't figure it out.” Eren replied with a dull sigh.

“Listen to that, it sounds like Eren is giving up. Those are two things I never thought I’d say together in the same phrase.” Jean said, attempting to rile Eren up and make him more determined so he could finally fuck Levi and Jean wouldn’t have to hear about it anymore.

It seemed to work. “I’m not giving up, you horse. I just can’t think of anything else to do at this point.” Eren sounded at least semi-determined again.

Krista piped up eagerly, her eyes shining with a new idea.

“All we have to do is make you seem desirable. We need to make you so irresistible that Levi will have no choice but to do what you want him to.”

“What exactly do you have in mind?”

******

Nobody was at the pool. Not a single fucking soul. Levi had no clue why this happened, but he had a feeling it had something to do with shitty glasses.

Speaking of shitty glasses, Hanji came prancing over to his chair with all of her stuff packed up.

“Okay my little midget, I’m heading out for the night, so you can lock up when you’re done with your shift!”

Levi scowled in response. “If it weren’t for pool policy, I could just leave, because nobody is here anyway. How and why did you make this happen?

“Me? I didn’t do anything! Not one thing! Maybe nobody felt like coming today! Anyway, have fun stay pretty I have to leave, goodbye!” Hanji yelled, shuffling away before Levi could say anything else.

After exiting the pool, Hanji grinned maniacally to herself. She had sent out a notice that the pool was closed for the entire day, and she made sure everyone but Eren received this notice. Now, assuming Eren showed up today with another plan of his own, there was no way Levi would hold off after realizing they had the entire area to themselves. Unfortunately, she didn’t want to get in trouble for voyeurism, so she made good on her promise not to watch them going at it and hurried home.

Levi sat around for a few minutes after Hanji left, getting increasingly frustrated by the fact that nobody was at the pool and he had no idea why.

And then the pool doors opened and someone walked in. It was Eren.

Holy shit. Holy ass-licking, motherfucking, time-stopping, dick-sucking, damn-breaking shit.

Eren was already shirtless, clad in the tiniest Speedo Levi had ever seen, and shimmering, glistening with oil rubbed into every crevice of his lean muscles. It was slathered on his skin and he was hot before but now he was just indescribably sexy. His tan skin was shining golden and his emerald eyes had never been brighter. Levi couldn’t even pretend to not notice because it was impossible not to stare.

And so he just stared with his eyes absolutely unblinking as Eren sauntered past him. His Speedo was practically a thong, and yup, that was a mouth-watering ass.

When Eren got to the end of the pool, he looked up at Levi, bit his plush bottom lip, smirked, and then dove into the pool. Krista’s plan was working. It was so easy, but so effective. Cover himself in oil and apparently he was overwhelmingly tempting, because he could still feel Levi eye-fucking him as he swam.

After probably only a few laps, Eren couldn’t tease anymore. He pushed himself out of the pool, shaking his hair and dripping water everywhere. When he chanced a glance at Levi, he saw the man staring back at him and licking his lips as if contemplating how best to devour him.

Shit was about to get real.

Eren quirked his lips up in a half smile and then turned away, beginning to walk towards the locker room, swaying his hips ever so slightly. He expected Levi to follow him, and sure enough, he heard Levi climbing down from his chair and starting to walk behind him.

Oh my god. Eren had to try extremely hard to not fanboy like crazy right now because this insanely hot lifeguard was following him to the locker rooms to bang him and Eren felt like such an homme fatale and it was all too exciting and whoa, it was really hard to walk on the wet floor when he was slick with oil and water and shit, this was really very slippery and suddenly he was falling backwards and after hitting his head on the ground, everything went black.

******

“Oi, c'mon brat."

Eren blinked drearily and slowly opened his eyes, shouting when he came face to face with a grumbling Levi crouched over him and peering at him from a distance of less than an inch.

“WHAT THE HELL!!”

Levi leaned back. "You're awake. Fucking finally."

Eren realized he was lying on a bench in the locker room, and Levi had nestled an ice pack under his head.

"How long was I out for?"

"Probably 15 minutes. You must've slipped and fallen pretty badly."

Oh, right. Eren slipped and fell on his head after finally succeeding in seducing Levi. How embarrassing.

Eren sat up and groaned in annoyance. "Ugh, fuck me."

Levi hummed thoughtfully. "Not so sure that'll happen anymore. What if you have a concussion? Pretty irresponsible to fuck under those conditions."

Upon hearing Levi's words, Eren remembered his dire thirst from before.

"No! I'm totally fine. I've had a concussion before and this doesn't feel like one. We can still do everything, please!"

Eren was almost certain he wasn't usually this desperate. It didn't help that Levi was still scrutinizing him with so much caring concern. He wasn't even trying with all the 'I don't give a shit about you' indifference anymore.

Levi also looked fairly amused by now. He tightened his lips and said with disapproval, "None of this would have happened if you hadn't flaunted yourself in my face today."

"Yeah, exactly. If I didn't try so hard today, I wouldn't have even gotten as far as I did. Sorry for being a bother." Eren muttered.

"I never said I didn't like it."

Wait. "What?" Eren's heart started pounding in anticipation.

"I never said I didn't like the oil, or your swimming form, or when you fake drowned to get my attention, or even when you fell like an idiot today. It was actually fucking hilarious and kind of cute."

Eren wasn't entirely sure how to respond to that without blushing and giggling stupidly, so he said the one thing that felt genuine to him.

"I don't know you, but I really like you, even aside from sex appeal and stuff."

Okay, so that sounded a lot better in his head. Levi just stared blankly at him.

"Maybe I should go now," he tried again, but Levi's lips were on his before he could say anything else.

_Oh_.

Without another thought, Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck and pulled the man closer. They kissed recklessly, moans getting swallowed up by the slotting of their lips together as Levi pretty much tongue-fucked his mouth. Levi did not disappoint in the making out department, not one bit. Eren had unconsciously started rolling his hips against Levi's, and the lifeguard broke the kiss to bite at the tall column of Eren's neck, uttering a short "Fuck."

After a few more seconds of grinding, Levi moved to murmur in Eren's ear. "I still don't think going all the way is the best idea right now, but since you got hurt, I guess a consolation prize is in order."

With that, Levi lowered himself between Eren's legs and pulled down his swimming trunks in one go.

"Wait, isn't this backwards? Usually, when a kid gets hurt and goes to the doctor, the kid gets the lollipop. So if you’re technically ‘the doctor,’ you shouldn't be getting my lollipop."

Levi couldn't believe this dumbass was serious. He raised an eyebrow and glared up at Eren. "Do you want a blow job or not?"

Eren shut up after that, making sure the only noises falling from his lips were grunts and groans of pleasure as Levi sucked his cock like a seasoned professional. Levi took it to the base, hollowing his cheeks as he bobbed up and down the length, all the while never breaking eye contact with Eren.

God, how was it possible for someone to be so perfect?

Driven by this thought, Eren thrusted his pelvis up a few times, asking for permission to fuck Levi's mouth. The response was a quick no. Levi lightly nipped the head of Eren's cock and pressed his hips flat against the bench.

_'Well, I guess we know who's in control of this blow job,'_ Eren thought as he gave himself over to the sensation of Levi's tongue running along the veins on the underside of his swollen member.

After many minutes of pure bliss, Eren climaxed with a final cry and Levi managed to somehow procure a tissue out of thin air and catch the cum in it. Eren immediately pulled Levi up for another kiss.

When he pulled away, he was breathless. "You didn't get off." he said as he noticed Levi's prominent bulge.

"We'll save that for next time." Levi said, slipping a piece of paper into Eren's hand.

Hours later, Eren had committed Levi's phone number to memory and saved him in his contacts as 'Giver of happiness and boners.'

Jean eventually realized he was wrong in thinking Eren would shut up about Levi after getting with him once. Eren never stopped talking about him, not after a week, a month, or even a year.

But annoying as it may have been, Jean was pretty proud when Eren finally got laid by the man of his (wet) dreams.

******

“And that is why you should never become a lifeguard.” Eren finished, grinning at his niece Isabel.

The teenaged girl, who had been texting and listening half-heartedly until now, looked up in confusion.

“What? How is that the moral of the story? All I got from your story is that being a lifeguard gets you good sex, which is definitely a worthwhile reason to become one.”

“This is my story! I get to choose the moral.” Eren retorted.

Isabel wasn’t done. “Also, did you really have to go into explicit detail like that? For an adult, you’re setting a pretty terrible example.”

“Think of it as an exciting version of the sex talk. This is one of my favorite stories to tell." Eren told her seriously. Isabel sputtered and coughed and Levi chose this moment to show up, struggling to balance three ice cream cones in his hands without them dripping everywhere. He seemed pretty eager to be done with the beach for the day.

Isabel looked up at him wearily. “Uncle Levi, your husband is really weird.”

Levi regarded her with grave sincerity. “I know, kid. I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
